Flashbacks and Forths
by The White Eevee
Summary: The Present, The Past and The Future, The Intertwined Rope of Time.
1. Stone Wall of a Heart

**Author's notes (Feb 1 2018** **)** **:  
** **The White Eevee—** **Hi anyone who happened to** **click on** **this story. If you don't wanna read this note, that is fine and you can skip this.** **Yesterday** **(Jan 31) we had one of those environmentalist meeting at school with "fun" events. Me and my friend (after taking attendance) in the gym where the meeting is held found unlocked classroom (classrooms at the gym are where grade 11 and 12 are held) where some schoolmates were doing whatever besides the boring assembly so i decided why not write a fanfiction?  
**

Normal Text—Narration

 **Bold Text—Author's Note**

"Quoted Text"—Talking

 _Italicized Text—Thinking_

Underlined Text—Story Event

 **Just like probably any fanfiction writer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Sara's Point of view

Bang! The wall was smacked by his steel hard fist. The debris rained down just after we both stepped back. The toughness of the wall just served to further agitate the Lucario. Let's start at the beginning. My name is Sara and I am a Garvedoir. My "partner's" (the Lucario) name is Harry. We go back a long ways...

Flashback

The rain fell outside, not seeming to ever stop. I didn't take notice to this though, I already had waterproofed my den when I first moved in. Besides, I couldn't be bothered to notice the endless Tap, Tap, Tap... I disregarded the noise as the rain. Knock, knock, knock... This wasn't the rain. The teenage Ralts was pondering what to do, It couldn't be any of her friends; all them have previously moved away. Roscoe, a Zangoose who helped her with woodworking activities. Alan, an Eevee who used to sell berries in his tree den. July, a Seviper chemist who always bickered with Roscoe when they were in a square mile of each other. Arcues, her community was dying. Pound, Pound, Pound... She didn't want anyone to suffer out in the rain anymore. She went over to her bamboo door and swung it open. A Riolu was standing there, drenched from the pouring rain with an equally drenched backpack he was trying to shield from the rain. As soon as he saw me, he asked, "C—c—can I... Come In?" I gave him a welcoming smile and gestured him inside. I wrapped him a towel I had created out of jungle fibers. He smiled at me and I at him. _He looks sooooo cute! Ahh! Where did that thought come from?_ _I just met him!_ _Have I gone insane!?_ I bring him through a tunnel which I use as my spare bedroom. He curled up, soon falling asleep. I then went to my "room" and dozed off fairly quickly.

The Next Morning…

I blinked and looked up a contraption which humans called a "watch" that had been given to me by my former trainer. The time said 7:54 am. I stretched and decided to check on my guest. I walked in on him rifling through his bag. "Oh h—hi, I didn't see you there" He stuttered. "Well, I gotta go now!" "Hold it!" I say putting my hand up to try to stop him from leaving. "Do you have anywhere to go?" "Well, no but—" He started by i cut him off, saying "Then you having you stay here will be no problem for me!" I exclaimed. His face lit up and came over to me and hugged me. He cried tears of joy. All I could do was blush, mouth agape.

Three months later...

Feel it. Feel it. My psychic powers lift the weights. Once I lift 7 weights. I open my eyes. He smiles at me confidentially and says "Okay, that's enough training for today" After the training session, I felt a pain in my stomach. It then turned while. Then my whole body turned white. It wasn't ordinary white though, it was glowing. I was temporarily blinded. I felt all my cells reorganize themselves. Then the light dissipated. I was Kirlia! I then looked up and looked the Lucario's eyes. He had evolved soon after we met. He gave me a hug. I wasn't impaled because he removed chest spike due to previous inconvenience. I looked up at him, face at full fluster. He swiftly pressed his mouth against mine. At first I was taken aback. _Did I love him?_ It was a stupid thought. I LOVED him and I knew it. No one had ever given me this much romantic interest before. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him. He broke the kiss and we panted for breath. "I love you Sara." he said full fluster as well. "And I love you too Harry.

Five Months Later...

Another knock was heard at the door. I know this distinct pattern of knocking. The People on the other end knew I recognized the pattern, too. I energetically swing the door open. A Garvedoir and Gallade were out there with smiles and open arms with a Yellow haired human, their trainer Jonah, resting, or trying to rest on a log in the background, just as I had pictured. "Mom! Dad!" I squeal, pulling them both into a hug. "Oh my, Sara!" said Feline, my mother. "It seems you have evolved, Twice! It's only been a year darling how did you manage to pull this off?" I flustered "Well, I met a guy... Do you w—wanna m—meet him?" Henry, my father, nods and my mother says "Are you sure you want this?" I solemnly nod and go back into my house. I get to his room and there he is punching a pseudo punching bag I hung on the wall as a gift. "Hey Harry..." I say and he looks up from his training."What's up Sara?" he says, concerned about the nervous expression on my face. "My parents are here, they want to meet you." His face went white. Then after a few seconds of awkward silence he takes a deep breath and says "Okay, let's do this!" He walks with me confidently through the door. We walk up to the door and he introduces himself to my parents "Hello, Sir, Madam, my name is Harry." he says calmly. I introduce them in return "Harry, these are my parents, Henry and Feline". Their trainer, Jonah, began to walk over, curious."Well, Harry, you seem like a nice young man. I th—" All of a sudden, Harry's pupils dilate and sprints back into my den. I freeze up. "What's gotten into him?" my mother asks. I don't know, I REALLY don't know."

That night...

"I woke up to the zipping up of a backpack. I didn't open my eyes, I just listened. I hear slow but sift paw steps, trying to be quiet. paw steps, from his room to mine. I sense him over me. He thinks that I'm asleep. He begins to sneak to the door. _What is he doing up this late at night?_ I abruptly stand up saying "Harry, just where do you think you're going?" "...I'm leaving to become an adventurer..." he said coldly. "Why?" I ask. He gives me a small shrug. "Why not?, Could I at least come with you?" I asked tears starting to flow out of my eyes. Harry says nothing."Harry?!" I almost shout. "Please?" I say now, pleading with him. "...Fine..." is all he says.

End Flashback

That was exactly one year ago. Here we are now. He is colder than Mt. Silver and more distant than the edge of the universe. We have taken a job to find the survivors in an abandoned human army base, now inhabited by Pokemon, from a 9.0 Richter magnitude earthquake. One final bang was heard and the wall crumbled into bits and pieces; a hole with nothing more than rubble. I wish it was that easy to knock the walls around Harry...

* * *

 **Author's end note Feb 1 2017:**

The White Eevee — I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up soon. I would like to thank

 **anyone** **who has read to the end. Ciao!  
Sara — Be sure to review! Constructive criticism highly accepted!  
Harry —...  
Sara — *whispers loudly* tell them that questions are also accepted Harry.  
Harry —...  
Sara — (°~°)**


	2. Two Sides to Every Story

**Author's notes (Feb** **20** **201** **8** **)** **:  
** **The White Eevee—** **Hello anyone clicked on my story. First I want to the thank** **St Elmo's Fire for reviewing my** **story. I will take some thing into consideration.**

 **Sara — Hey Eevee! You missed Valentines day!**

 **The White Eevee—** **Nuuuu! T n T Anyway this story isn't that romantic yet.**

 **Sara —SO?**

 **The White Eevee—** **So I just made this chapter to 2000 Words**

 **Harry —...**

* * *

Harry's Point of view

Bang! An overwhelming sound erupts from the wall I just punched. I step back to avoid the rain of debris that follows. Anger, hatred that manifested from years back before I met Sara. Finally a way to release the boiling hot rage in my system. The story of how acquired it is something I'd rather not think about...

I was a little innocent Riolu back then at 9 years old. My parents, Barry, a Steelix and Harriet, a Lucario they were bringing me to a field were we could have a picnic. That's when things got really down fast...

Flashback

Mommy and Daddy woke me up early this morning. "Wake up Harry..." says the tender voice of my mom. I keep my eyes closed. "Come on Harry, we're going to the meadow today." I open my eyes. I love the meadow. It's a place where the trees break and there is just fields of grass and dandelions as far as the eye can see. I quickly got ready. We head out and soon I get tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I stumble around and off the pack and I pass out.

That night...

My eyes open. Through the trees, I can see the moon. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" I call, my voice quivering. I break into tears. Running endlessly in any direction, not caring and just wanting to go into arms of my mother. After what seems to be hours of running, I reach a house... in the middle of the forest?! But I was a naive child, so I went in.

End Flashback

The house's owner, I faintly remember his name as Shane. He SEEMED and LOOKED nice at first, but looks can be deceiving. After a few months though, things changed. He stopped being nice. I suffered horrific amounts of sexual violence and physical violence, so much so in fact that i forced my memory to block it out...

Flashback

I hide in the closet. Another day of abuse. Is this all my life had to offer? Why can't I decide about anything that happens to me? Tears run down my cheeks. Something snaps. My brows furrow. "From now on i decide what happens in my life! No humans shall be a part of it!" I declare. Thank Arceus he can't understand me. Rrriiooolllluuu, commmme ouuut. Iiii knnnooow yooouuu'rrreee innnn tttthhheeerreee. he says in a slow, creepy voice. He suddenly swings open the closet door. I jump out and I force-palm him in the face. He does not expect this, so he easily falls to the floor. I grab my Pokéball and hurl it at him so fast it breaks and he faints. I Quick attack out of there like a Zubat out of the Distortion world. But not before swiping a bag and filling it with berries and other necessities. I keep running until I pass out.

Drops of rain fall on my snout. They cause me to wake up. I walk through, the jungle no longer afraid but worried. Worried of my future. I kept in the direction I had ran yesterday, not wanting to go end up at the house that ruined my childhood. The light drizzle began to grow to moderate rain. A storm would soon be upon me and I knew three things:

I needed shelter.

I was to dig a burrow or den for myself.

I was NOT going back to that Arceus-forsaken house.

I did not want get stuck in the middle.

Due to my limited options, I decided to go knocking on the nearest den, no matter how risky that might be. I knew how to fight back now. _Besides, who would turn down a bruised and soggy Riolu?_

Six. An apathetic geodude, an irate snorlax, a sleepy clefable, a confused psyduck, a sadistic houndoom and an ill Persian. The rain pouring right now and my fur is waterlogged. _Oh well, Seven is my lucky number anyway._ The den I approach is dug into a hill and has a bamboo door. I slowly tap thrice. No response. I decide to knock louder just in case the Pokemon living there couldn't here me through the pouring rain. I could barely here my own knocks. In one final ditch attempt, I give the door three swift but solid pounds. I am about to turn and walk away, thinking the home was either empty or the owner couldn't bother to answer the door at 11 pm. The door creaked open and a Ralts is standing there. "C—c—can I... Come In?" is all am able croak out. As soon as she sees me and my current state, she motions me in. No questions. She applied ointment to my wounds and wrapped in an I towel. She leads me down a mini-burrow in a side hall. I am a bit repulsed by the number of human inventions in her den, but that is tolerable. I place my bag down and curl up on the straw bed she provided me with. As my eyes close, I swear I can see a blush on her face as she walks out of the room.

The Next Morning…

I wake up and rummage through any POKE to pay the nice girl who took me in for the night. I suddenly to look up and she's just there. I gasp and blurt out "Oh h—hi, I didn't see you there. Well, I gotta go now!". She puts on an interrogative expression. "Hold it!" She says in a firm but kind voice putting her hand out. "Do you have anywhere to go?" I stop and think for a second. _I didn't but I didn't want to be a burden to her either._ I started to give voice to my thoughts "Well, no but—" "Then you having you stay here will be no problem for me!" She exclaimed, surprising me. It takes me half a second to receive the wave of shock and half a second for it to be gone. An overflow of positive emotions causes me to just dash over to her and give her a hug. She lets out a light gasp for a second before she wraps her around me too.

A Few Days Later…

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead!" She says giggling. "Breakfast is ready!" My eyes slowly flutter open. I groan but I am inwardly happy. She leads me to table and we eat a delicious meal. _Over the last few days I have settled and I am finally in, in a personal Utopia._ "Thank you." I say. She looks up from her sketching on paper inquisitively asking "For—?". "For? Everything!" I exclaim. "You've taken a stranger to your house, fed him, bandaged him and for no price at all!" "Well—" she starts to say but I run over and give her a hug. Then I glow white. My body's structure changes. _I evolved!_ "Ow." She whimpers I see my chest spike digging into her. I gasp then quickly back up. "I'm... fine..." she wheezes. "You have blood coming from a hole in your chest! I wouldn't call that fine!" I say, while rushing her to the medical cabinet. I pull the first aid kit out of the cabinet and quickly wash her wound then apply hydrogen peroxide and Betadine before wrapping her with the bandage. I then have her rest. She tries to protest but ultimately gives in.

I go out of the den and cry for a while. It hurt me to hurt her. I take out a large knife and begin to slice off the horrid spike. It hurt but I was halfway already; I couldn't stop now. It begins to slip off my chest. As it falls I swiftly thrust my fist at it, causing it to break to pieces. I take a few deep breathes, letting my emotions subside. _Well, better go check up on her._

I step in as she looks up, with her same reserved smile as she always has. I sit down next to where she is laying and we share a few seconds of awkward silence with me deep in thought. "How did you?" She whisperers. "How did I what?" I ask. "...evolve" she continues. "We lucarios evolve from high friendship" I reply. "I try to but I can't seem to..." she further continues. "How often do train?, from a simple weekly training you should at least be a kirlia." I reply. She seems nervous from reply and wrings her hands, a sweat starting to form. "I've n—n—never t—trained in my life." she stammers. "Wanna try?" I ask "Sure..." she says, returning her normal demeanor.

Three months later…

"I can't do it! I've never lifted more than five metal blocks under psychic power alone! How am I supposed to do seven‽" she snaps. "Come, just close your eyes, Feel the energy." I calmly say "Trust me, psychic energy is just like aura and I know what I'm doing." She sighs but obliges. Lifting one, two, three. She starts to show signs struggle but presses on. _Yes! That's it! Don't give up!_ In a silent cheer as not to break her concentration. Four… then starts form on her brow. She breaks through the wall. Six. Her fists clench. It seems like world has gone slow motion as the seventh block stars to levitate along with the others. She opens her eyes and gasps at her accomplishment. She then begin to glow. _Is it happening…?_ Her form begins to change and after a few seconds she is no longer a ralts. She releases her mental grip on the metal blocks, dashing over and giving me a hug. Before I realize my actions, I'm kissing her, realeasing my passion I have been slowly attaining through the days, weeks and months. I guess it took a few seconds to process the situation because I felt her gasp up against my mouth. She must've felt the same way because she began to kiss me back.

Five Months Later…

We lay on my bed, staring into each others' eyes when I heard a knock at the door. She's a garvedoir now. Her eyes somehow lit up even more and she says to me "I'll get it" She walks to the door and I hear an unrecognizable conversation. After a few a minutes of this, she comes back to me with a facial expression I can only as mixture of excitement and fear. "What's up Sara?" I causally ask. "It's my parents..." she whispered. It took a moment to compose myself and I nodded "Okay, let's do this!" She walks through the den with me. "Hello, Sir, Madam, my name is Harry." I say. _I can't believe I didn't_ _stutter_. Sara gestures to them with shaky hands "Harry, these are my parents, Henry and Feline" Suddenly, I take my focus off the garvedoir and gallade and look at the background and that's when I see it. A human. I freeze up. Then, when adrenaline kicks in, I get the heck out of there. I get to my bed and break down into tears. _S_ _he, Sara. No._ _She messed up my plan. Humans will never be a part of it._ By now she's at the bed crying and begging for answers. She finally gives up after an hour. I begin to pack my things. _I'm sorry Sara, but I won't let you be part of my plan._ I zip up my bag. The noise emanating was a little louder that I hoped it'd be. I stop for a second listening for any clue that she might've stirred in her sleep. Nothing, coast is clear. I quietly tread to the door. "Harry, where do you think you're going?" I turned around and she's stand there, crossed arms and cross. I got frustrated. _Why? I am so close! Now I need to think of an excuse…_ "...I'm leaving to become an adventurer..." I say coldly. "Why?" I give her a small shrug."Why not?, Could I at least come with you?" Ignore her. She starts to cry. Ignore her, I'm beginning to weaken though. "Harry?! Please?" She starting to shout. _Oh Sara, why can't I say no to you._ "...Fine..." is all I say.

End Flashback

That was exactly one year ago. Here we are now. I'm now a real adventurer because I had to follow through with my lie. The memories I just want to wipe clean out of my mind and begin on a fresh new slate. And with one blow, my metal fist smashes through the wall and knocks it down.

* * *

Unknown Point of view

Under the rubble. Struggling to breathe. I mighty smash Is someone there? I weakly call out. "Help..."


End file.
